


Rats

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, And it never specifies where Brendon is putting his, DOAB, Death of a Bachelor Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Pronouns are never specified so..., The reader can be any gender, Top Brendon, Vaginal Sex, bottom reader, d i c k, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Brendon's just got back from broadway, he and his partner never made it official, the Emoji Movie is in theaters, and the reader has two rats named after Dallon Weekes and Ryan Ross. What's not to love?





	Rats

This is it. Brendon and I are about to take things to the next level. I’m going to ask him to be my boyfriend. We have been dating for about six months, but with the hectic broadway schedule he’s been following there’s never been enough time around to make things official between the two of us. I would call a few times a week, and he would do the same, but we haven’t been on a real date in months! Tonight, my first night with him in what feels like decades, is going to be special. It’s not entirely amazing- just seeing The Emoji Movie in theaters and then picking up some ice cream, but I know it’ll be special. Even if the date itself sucks, at least I’ll be with him.  
Brendon picked me up from my way out of the grocery store about ten minutes ago. We’re still driving currently, picking up easy conversation like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Of course, for us, it is.

“How has work been, babe,” Brendon asks, wriggling his arm around the steering wheel so he can wrap it over my shoulders.

“It’s been alright, B. I love it, and I love music, but this store isn’t doing so great. Nobody really buys CDs anymore unless they are an incredibly dedicated fan. That being said, I know tons of people have bought your album from my place, so that did feel good. One of them even asked if I was the one you mentioned you were dating while doing a monologue at some concert- blue eyes, glasses, big fan, runs a CD/vinyl shop.”

“What did you say,” Brendon replies easily. He shrugs a hand through his tall hair at a stoplight and looks at me with big eyes.

“Well, I didn’t confirm anything, but I didn’t really deny it either. Just said- wouldn’t you like to know, and handed those adorable girls their receipt,” I say as a response. I check through the groceries one more time, having almost forgotten to pay when I saw Brendon’s sparkly car pull up in front of the store window and honk loudly to gain my attention. 

As soon as I had paid, I raced to the car and threw myself inside it, only to climb over the gear shift and land myself in Brendon’s lap, groceries still in hand and hair flying. Brendon threw the bag to his feet along with the pedals and kissed me in the parking lot in his remarkably unnoticed expensive car. He put all the passions of months away into the kiss, pulling me close as I gasped for air that I could only obtain by breathing him in. I stop reminiscing and look away with the guarantee that yes, I did buy rice and butter and all the other stupid things that I supposedly need despite that I would throw them all away for the man now driving me home.

“Got everything,” he asks, having finally noticed me checking out the food with a suspicious eye. I nod.

“I even got more than what I paid for,” I tell him with a smirk, brushing hair out of my eyes as his expression turns into confusion.

“Did you steal?”

“No!”

“Then what do you mean?” He pulls into the garage and looks at me, unable to understand my little joke. I lean forward and press my lips to his, and he sighs loudly in content when we break apart but has still not gotten the meaning of my words.

“Dear god, darling, it’s you. You showed up unannounced at the grocery store. How did you even know I was there?”

He scoffs like that’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I came home to surprise you but didn’t know where you were until I saw the note you left for the rats. You know they can’t read, right?”

“Then how do they know Peter Pettigrew was never one of them, huh, genius? Exactly. I’ve been reading to them and trying to help them understand. I was incredibly lonely, but you wouldn’t know the feeling. You had all your Broadway friends, babe. I had Ryan and dallon, and I still feel bad about naming them that because Dallon said he didn’t like it last time I asked him about it. Never changes his answer either.”

“Just name one after me,” Brendon complains, exasperated.

“No,” I huff. “Cause then the rat would never compare to having the real thing.”

“Are you saying Rat Dallon is better than Real Dallon?” I nod. “I support you,” Brendon tells me, and we laugh as we get out of the car and greet my rats inside. Ryan curls his tail around B’s finger when Brendon greets him, and I stroke Dallon’s fur despite him refusing to acknowledge me. I shove the groceries in the fridge and ask Brendon if he wants to see a movie. Once we arrive at the theater, Brendon suggests the Emoji Movie before I can. It’s really all I can do not to proclaim my love for him right then and ask him to take me now. 

Instead, I whisper shout, “Same,” and allow Brendon to buy us popcorn because I paid for tickets.

“Your chair, gorgeous,” he says when we find good seats and I sit down before raising the armrest so I can lean on his shoulder. He kisses the side of my head and I blush as a My Little Pony trailer flashes across the screen.

“Stop it! I don’t want us to become that person charged with jacking off in a movie theater for this exact movie!”

“Fuck you, babe, I’m not Jacksfilms. Besides, I only picked this movie because I knew you’d wanna see it since that YouTuber has been hyping it up.” I look down, embarrassed, but a smile creeps onto my face nonetheless. It turns into a smirk when a thought pops up in my mind.

“Maybe the movie won’t do it for you, but I can jerk you off instead.” Brendon’s eyes widen in surprise and suddenly, I get the feeling that neither of us really care about the movie at the moment.

Brendon sighs in a way that lets me know he’s a little tight in the crotch of his pants and whispers, “Screw the movie just let me take you home.”

“You fucking got it,” I nearly shout, displeasing a few mothers and fathers whose children were with them. We race to the car and back home, where we undress quickly and force our lips together even quicker.

“Brendon, I want you so bad,” I moan as he grinds against me. He uses a combination of precome and lube to slick himself up before pushing in. It’s rough and the pace quickens by the second until he stops and suddenly begins thrusting maybe once every ten seconds.

“Fuck, Brendon! Please!” Brendon smirks, knowing he’s got me right where he wants me.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and you’re gonna help me with it. I’ll go quicker, if you yell ‘faster, faster’ after what I say next.”

“Fucking fine,” I yell, writhing in bed and trying to move myself on him. Brendon nods and runs his hand through my hair.

“Easy, baby. Alright- let’s get these teen hearts beating.” I freeze and almost slap Brendon. The fucking audacity! “C’mon,” Brendon eases, testing the waters by thrusting once and eliciting yet another moan. “Let’s get these teen hearts beating,” he sings, and I respond with-

“Faster, faster!” He laughs but begins plowing into me like an animal and before I know it, I’m coming and it’s the most amazing thing ever. Brendon blows his own load quickly too, but had been trying to hold off from doing so until I did as some type of compensation for humiliating me earlier.

We clean up and I change into one of his soft shirts and pull on a pair of his boxers as well. Neither really work on me but they feel so good and they remind me of him.

“So, private kink of yours- quoting your own song lyrics while fucking?”

“Well, technically, they were Ryan’s lyrics for that particular song,” says Brendon, pointing a thumb towards the door that led to the living room where the rat cage holding Rat Dallon and Rat Ryan sat. 

“Fuck you, you know what I mean. Am I the only person you’ve done that to?”

He replies with a worried, “Obviously,” and sinks back onto the bed. “I just thought it would be, you know, funny.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” I say, feeling inexcusably smitten with Brendon and how idiotic he is. Then I close my eyes, realizing how stupid I just was, and smack my palm over my face.

“Yeah,” Brendon says. “I really, really am.” 

“Be my boyfriend,” I spurt, turning to stare into Brendon’s eyes.

“I was hoping I already was,” Brendon says, feigning disappointment. I ignore it and kiss him senseless until he murmurs that he loves me too and the two of us fall asleep.


End file.
